1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method which include a plurality of control apparatuses for testing a plurality of devices under test respectively, and for testing the plurality of devices under test in parallel.
2. Background Art
In a conventional test apparatus, a control apparatus controls a plurality of test modules by providing the plurality of test modules with control data through a control bus, and performs the test of one or a plurality of devices under test connected to the test modules in parallel. For example, such a test apparatus is disclosed in specifications of Japanese patents No. 2,583,055, No. 2,583,056, No. 2,583,057, No. 2,587,940, No. , 2,587,941, and No. 2,627,751.